entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Financier
"Ryan Ross... Halcyon is here for you." - Rose The Financier is the third mission in Entry Point chronologically and the second story mission to be released. The mission was made available as Public Early Access on 1/30/2019, offering only Rookie, Professional and Operative. Elite and Legend were added the following day. Overview The Financier is a mission where you go to the penthouse of Ryan Ross, one of Phoenix's investors, located in New York. You are tasked with kidnapping or eliminating Ryan Ross and stealing a hard drive with records of his transactions. The map is made up of two floors and is very small compared to other missions. The area is patrolled by bodyguards, out of which you can only take out three, as taking out more will be noticed and the alarm will be raised after a set amount of time ranging between one to two minutes. Taking out all the guards and Ryan Ross does not affect the timer. The alarm will also be raised when the guards find Ryan Ross unconscious, in a body bag or completely absent between one to two minutes. Objectives Sneaking In (Stealth) # Doors and windows are alarmed. # Find and rewire the power box. * 0/1 in Rookie * 0/2 in Professional/Operative * 0/3 in Elite/Legend The Financier (Stealth) # Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross. # Locate the wall safe. # Open the safe. # Exfiltrate with the objectives. The Financier (Loud) # Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross. # Locate the wall safe. # Open the safe. # Start the helicopter. # Defend the helicopter. # Restart the helicopter. (If a SWAT turns the helicopter off) # Escape in the helicopter with Drive and (if alive) Ryan Ross. Appearing characters * The Freelancer * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Ryan Ross Rewards Badges * Justified Paranoia - Complete "The Financier" on Rookie or above * Let's Not Get Shot Tonight - Complete "The Financier" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Capital Of The World - Complete "The Financier" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm * New Look (Exclusive to the Entry Point Anniversary Event) - Complete the challenge on this mission Trivia * You can obtain the Raven by neutralizing Ryan in his panic room or by knocking him out without holding him hostage first. * Currently, The Financier is considered the shortest mission. Both in objectives and map size. * When the mission begins, there is a small chance of Rose saying "You've got the try one of the hot dogs," Followed by the Protagonist telling her to focus, which she then promises to do. * SWAT Team cannot open the panic room door, which the player can use to melee police easily. * If you drop Ryan off of the side of the building while he's unconscious, Rose will react with the following dialogue: "Was that - Did you just... - ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" * During April 1, 2019 if you dropped Ryan off of the side of the building while he was unconscious, Rose would've responded with the following dialogue: "Well... you're fired - Don't know why you didn't see this coming - Report back to the Director so he can slap the shades off of you" * This mission has the same layout as it's counterpart map, "Penthouse" from Cishshato's Deception Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story